


Cables

by Bakuras



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Mecha Vore, Sounding, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuras/pseuds/Bakuras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just call a spade a spade here.  This is Yuri getting fucked inside Virgil's giant mecha crab.  Like let's not pretend it's something that it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cables

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get this out of the way first. I know his name is Andrew Scott. But the day I call him that is the day that the lord himself tells me to do it and I say no and he banishes me to hell where I should be anyway for writing this

The good thing about having a partner who is as incapable of minding his own business as you are is that there aren’t really any secrets from the get-go. 

To be fair, not of that came from research.  Virgil spoke to Yuri _once_ and knew exactly who he was.  Though it took longer than those three nanoseconds for Yuri to figure out what Virgil was doing, he did so in record time regardless.  It was so easy, in fact, that both of them were _baffled_ by the idea that nobody had figured out the other’s double life, which, in turn, led them to the conclusion that they were the only two people in the city who didn’t have the collective IQ of a bag filled with rocks.  

With so few secrets between them anyway, it really was pointless for Yuri to pretend that he _didn’t_ want to be fucked by Virgil’s 45,000 ton metal death crab, and it was equally pointless for Virgil to pretend he wasn’t just as interested in watching it happen.   

It wasn’t like this was their first time.  Even beyond their obvious compatibility, Virgil was, arguably, the most fitting sexual partner for somebody who wanted to be fucked as thoroughly, as _filthily_ , as Yuri did.  Choking him out with metal piping and fucking him deep, his legs thrown over Virgil’s shoulders and a sounding rod fucking into his cock at the same time was nothing new.  

Yuri trusted him, and with good reason.  For all the depraved, agonizing things he was willing to do to his partner at his request, he took more extensive precautions than most people would even _consider_ necessary for a sex act.  Heart monitors, breathing monitors, and blood oxygen level monitors were regular additions to their bedroom on even the safest of nights, and Virgil kept a defibrillator on standby whenever they got into anything kinkier than light bondage.  

Fucking Yuri with a deathtrap _definitely_ fell under that category.

* * *

Not many people would think that four days without sex would seem so astronomical, but not many people were normally sleeping with Yuri Petrov, either.  True, it had been a decision on _both_ of their parts to wait, but Virgil _severely_ underestimated quite a few factors.  The way his white button-up shirt outlined his waist _just so,_ the curve and _absurdly_ feverish heat of his body that Virgil tried _desperately_ not to run his hands over when he held him.  

And that voice.  

God, god, _GOD_ that voice.

So when the time came - three in the morning on Saturday, after he insured that the stealth technology he developed would keep the two of them off the heroes’ radar for the night, and after taking extensive tests of his partner’s physical condition - one would think it should be easy to wait _twenty minutes_ of travel time.

That was before Yuri entered the room, though.  His voice velvety and smooth, his stupid, tight, GORGEOUS ass and the stupid, tight, GORGEOUS asshole that came with it wrapped perfectly in unfortunate mauve pants.  

“Don’t think you’ll be able to last?”  

Virgil half-snorted before tossing his head back, swallowing a small handful of pills and chasing them with a sip of water.  “It isn’t that.”  

Like he knew what he was doing, the _prick_ , Yuri unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt, and walked to the coffee pot as though he was floating.  Even his _bow_ bounced behind him as he moved.  Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuckfuckfuck_.

It wasn’t the first time he did this to him, either.  In fact, looking back on it - the very act of _not_ jumping each others’ bones immediately upon meeting almost warranted an award in it’s own right.  Sure, he took half an hour out of his vigorous schedule of masterminding the downfall of one of the most successful technology conglomerates in the world to fuck himself three times that night, but the fact that he lasted until then still astounded him.  

Oh, right.  The pills. 

“Migraines.”  He continued, as though Yuri would know what he was talking about.  “The last time I did this, the migraine lasted nearly a week.”

He should have known that Yuri would make a face at that.  It was extremely slight - for someone with all the subtlety of a neon billboard reading “ASK ME IF I’M LUNATIC”, he didn’t often show his emotions on his face.  But Virgil _was_ able to pick up on a certain level of concern.

“We could wait, if you’re unsure.”

 _Don’t suggest that._ Virgil thought, his already-hard cock straining against his pants at the idea of saying _fuck it_ and taking Yuri right there on the kitchen floor, hard and fast without waiting.  He could be inside of him in _less than a minute_ if he wanted to.

As though he was reading his mind, Yuri set down his coffee cup and moved over to Virgil. 

He didn’t say anything more, but the scent of him coupled with the sweltering heat of his skin was almost enough to change Virgil’s mind alone.

Then Virgil felt Yuri’s cock press up against his own, and that was the end of that.

* * *

The second time they tried having sex in the machine, Yuri took his own precautions.  Virgil thought it was a _bit_ ridiculous that a man who got off on having metal rods shoved inside of his penis would be so concerned about his partner getting a _headache_ , but the pain kink seemed to be a one-way street, for the most part.

He contemplated telling Yuri that it really was a given - there was almost no way to pilot something that big and that complicated without feeling the repercussions for a few days afterwards.  But he didn’t want Yuri to have second thoughts.

Virgil knew what got Yuri off.  Or - he knew _most_ things.  There was a very small list of things that didn’t, and there was an even smaller list of things that _couldn’t._ Being fucked by and inside of an enormous walking steel cage definitely hit about sixty of his favorites.  And Virgil knew from _experience_ that when those favorites started stacking, Yuri started to lose his fucking mind.

He figured that out on accident, actually.  He didn’t realize how much coffee Yuri had at work when he started fucking him on the floor of their bedroom (or… _Yuri’s_ bedroom, at the time.)  As it turned out, having to pee _really badly_ coupled with having Virgil’s nails rake down his back and his teeth sinking into the soft skin of his neck was enough to get him quivering - but the second Virgil took a fistful of his hair and _yanked_ , Yuri made a sound so filthy that Virgil could only _dream_ of fucking it out of him again.

It only escalated from there.  Strangulation on top of vibrators on top of Virgil _mercilessly_  fucking his throat as hard as he fucked his asshole.  Then all of _that_ on top of getting fucked in the urethra by increasingly thick metal rods.  Virgil even peed on him once.  

Really, looking back on it, the crab thing was the most natural progression of their sex life.

And Virgil would be _damned_ if he let an inevitable headache get in the way of that.  

The second time, when they were at the perfect balance of _horny enough to start ripping clothes off of each other the second they stepped foot out of the car_ and _**not** horny enough to throw everything away and start fucking before they even make it out the door,_ a cannibal who baked his victims into pasta (aptly named Liz Anya) escaped from prison.

And unfortunately, not even being half-crushed to death by the personification of the rapture itself could get Yuri’s dick harder than justice.

* * *

By the sixth time they planned to do this, the two of them had all but given up hope.

They actually got as far as the actual site that time, but apparently, Thanatos had plans of his own.  

It was almost as though the universe was mocking them deliberately.  Now that the two of them were working in tandem crime had plummeted to an all time low, and any potential murderers feared for their own lives far too much to come out of hiding.  Blue fire and great, black wings became an omen of death as _Lunatic_ and _Harbinger_ climbed the ranks of notoriety.  

And yet, the _one night_ they decided to go for it and finally, _finally_ make sweet, sweet love within the inner sanctum of a war machine, Johnny Senseless, a next with the apparent power to have no sense of self preservation whatsoever, went in for a kill.  

So, as they figured would always be the case, they heeded the call of the red moon, and burned Johnny Senseless down to nothing but bone.  

It was a fast kill - Virgil ran defense on the heroes this time, keeping them busy so that Yuri could do what he did best.  Even Barnaby’s hundred power couldn’t get past his defenses quickly enough.  

* * *

“It’s broken…”  Yuri muttered, gesturing toward the giant, mechanical wing on Virgil’s left.  Indeed, _Rock Bison_ of all people had gotten off a lucky shot and nearly grounded him.  Virgil shrugged off his cloak, and then the harness that attached the devices to himself and tossed them effortlessly into the pile of all the other scraps he had at his disposal. 

“You actually sound concerned.”  Virgil teased.  “There are times when I think that you forget what is part of me and what isn’t.”

“To be fair.”  Yuri moved in closer, reaching up into the mask to loosen it.  “You can be _incredibly_ convincing.”

Virgil smirked at that, then huffed a disappointed sigh.  

_That wing shouldn’t have been the thing that was wrecked tonight._

Yuri pulled the mask from his face, setting it down inside the car.  After a split second of alarm, Virgil relaxed, remembering how well he had managed to cloak the whole area.  They were actually safer from being discovered than if they were back in Yuri’s - no - _their_ apartment.  

…

_Fuck this._

Before Yuri could even turn around, Virgil’s hands were around his waist, his teeth scraping against that _ridiculous_ fabric concealing his partner’s neck.  Yuri groaned, more surprised than anything else, but otherwise met Virgil’s approach with nothing but enthusiasm.  Even through the costume, Yuri’s skin was _sweltering,_ but more importantly - 

Pressing up against him, Virgil realized he was right. 

_Nothing got Yuri’s dick harder than justice._

Virgil’s hands struggled with the zipper on the back of the outfit before he remembered that he didn’t even need to use them.  Instead, he moved one to Yuri’s hair, yanking him down to kiss him hard and bruising on the mouth, and used the other to palm up against Yuri’s cock through his clothes.

Yuri didn’t protest when Virgil tugged his clothes off the top half of his body.

“Safe word?”  He breathed hard into Yuri’s ear, moving his mouth to drag his teeth along his partner’s jawline.

Yuri pressed against him, obviously trying to get Virgil’s teeth to scrape him as hard as they could.  Virgil huffed a small laugh - rare, but much less so now that Yuri was in his life, and obliged.  

The sound that came out of Yuri when Virgil took the skin of his neck into his mouth and _chomped_ could only be described as a _whimper_.  

_“God…”_

“We aren’t using that, no.”

Then it was Yuri’s turn to laugh.  Virgil pretended not to notice that the arms around his neck tightened a little bit.  

* * *

Apparently it was better for Yuri if he was brought inside of the machine as a captive, as opposed to having it built around the two of them.  Which was just as well - Virgil had next to no preference, though he was distinctly aware that it was safer once it was assembled.  So really, it worked out better for both of them that Yuri wait a few hundred feet away.  

Everything that he needed to attach to Yuri physically had already been done.  They were only a few small nodes that would set off an alarm if his breathing, blood pressure, or blood oxygen level began to dip - unobtrusive enough not to get in the way of what they were about to do.  Thankfully, they were also unobtrusive enough to allow Virgil to grip Yuri from the outside without making him too uncomfortable, or smashing any equipment between him and a metal claw.  

Yuri might say that he was _unnecessarily_ thorough with the preparations.  Virgil never seriously injured him - as far as he was aware he never even came _close._  For almost anyone else, that would have been enough to at _least_ cut back on the monitors, or eliminate one, or maybe even get rid of the defibrillator.  But just because he never had before didn’t make him incapable.  Though Yuri was arguably the only person to stand any _real_ chance against Virgil if it ever came to it, his life hung in the balance.  

His fire was so hot that some considered him a god amongst even _Next_ , but he was still only blood and soft flesh.  

The reality was, Virgil could shred him alive.  And he was _much_ more aware of it than Yuri seemed to be.

He could still see outside, obviously - he wasn’t about to fly completely blind, _especially_  with his partner’s life in his hands.  The claw gripped Yuri snugly, but not so tightly that he couldn’t get out if he really wanted to.  The last thing either of them wanted was for him to end up breaking a rib before they even got to having sex. 

…Or maybe it wasn’t the last thing _Yuri_ wanted.  Broken bones could probably get him off too, somehow.  

As he pulled Yuri inside, he took great care to keep him away from the edges of the tunnel.  Theatrics were a big part of this - spinning blades and subtle movement of the metal pieces inside would give the illusion of real danger, but moved slowly enough that they were _very_ much under his absolute control.  

A definite, but soft beep alerted him that Yuri’s heart rate picked up substantially.  Clearly, it was working. 

Virgil ran one last diagnostic on every safety-critical piece of machinery at his disposal before opening up the inner sanctum and allowing the claw to draw Yuri through.  

Fucking him while he was trapped in the bulky claw was definitely less than ideal, and Virgil wasn’t even sure that he could _bend_ that way.  He tried _desperately_ not to shudder when Yuri did, but watching him writhe against the steel cables that draped around him from the ceiling (safe, empty cables that held no electrical wires inside of them) only reminded him of how _badly_ he wanted to be inside of him right then, and all the times before.  

He took care to gently drag the cables around Yuri’s extremities and torso, barely touching him at first, before constricting tight around him and dropping him from the claw at once.  He fell only an inch or two with the slack, but the action managed to pull the cords around his thighs  and waist tight.  He winced in pain, and for a moment Virgil hesitated, but it was only making Yuri harder.  

Fuck, he was going to end up cumming himself before he was even _touched_ , wasn’t he?

…

Well, with that thought in Virgil’s head, he sure as hell was _now_.

The wires above were incredibly long, so Virgil had no problem lowering Yuri to his eye level for the first time since he brought him in.  At just inches from him, it became that much harder to restrain himself - Yuri’s normally _worryingly_ pale skin was flushed and pink, his eyes unfocused and dilated.  It seemed like every small shift of the cables made his cock pulse and strain, so much so that the upper part of his thighs were beginning to tremble from the increasing desperation to cum.  

Virgil was so close.  

So, so, so so so _**SO**_ close to letting the entire goddamn machine fall around them and fucking Yuri into dirt and dead scraps of steel.  Waiting to fuck him was agonizing enough - but the idea that he was going to make him cum without even allowing himself to _touch_ was practically _torture_.

It wasn’t the same to feel it through the wires.  Yes, he could - but it was disconnected, heavily dulled.  It surely was _nothing_ like feeling Yuri’s legs tighten around his hips, feeling the fall of his chest as he struggled to breathe, the violent shaking of his thighs in the moments before he came hard.  There was no comparison to being up against his body when orgasm hit.   _None_.  

Virgil was so hard that he was _hurting_.

He cleared his throat in a last-ditch attempt to clear his mind.  Keeping his hand from desperately, messily _stripping_ at his cock was a feat all on its own.

_I’ll make you cum twelve times as hard when I finally allow myself to touch you._

Thankfully, it didn’t take much.  He wasn’t about to go probing around inside of him just yet, and he barely even needed to touch his cock.  A small wire gripped at the base, coiling upward around it, and then pumping once, twice, was enough.  That didn’t stop Virgil from biting into his lip so hard that he nearly broke the skin when Yuri’s sac drew up, or from _actually_ breaking the skin when he gasped _loudly_ and spilled all over his own torso. 

The way the wires creaked when he suddenly tensed his body was too much.  Virgil needed to be inside of him _now_.

He’d barely recovered, but if he wanted Virgil to slow he would have said so.  Instead, he welcomed the wet, absurdly messy kiss (they’d done it enough for it _not_ to be all teeth and tongue and spit anymore, but Virgil chose to kiss him like that anyway) and cooperated when Virgil pulled the ribbon from his hair.

Without breaking the kiss, Virgil wasted no time in bringing over a thin metal arm, fixed with a small jar on top of it.  Yuri groaned at the wet sound of him plunging two fingers into it, pulling out a generous amount of lubricant with them.  Virgil didn’t bother going one at a time - by now two fingers at once was plenty of preparation, and Yuri seemed to like the initial shock, anyway.  When they were inside, he started massaging Yuri immediately, eliciting a soft, breathy curse as the older man started struggling against the restraints, trying to spread his legs wider, to take Virgil into him deeper.  

Virgil obliged, moving the cables further apart.

“Do you remember the safe word?” Virgil whispered, finally breaking the kiss.  His tone was completely serious, void of any hint that he might be teasing Yuri or taunting him.  His eyes flicked up, locking onto Yuri’s as he waited for an answer.

“…Drawstring, isn’t it?”

“Mmm.”  

Virgil kissed him one more time, softly, reaching up with his free hand to brush the hair from Yuri’s face.  It lingered, and they both allowed it to.  The kiss felt a lot like _good luck._

And that marked the last shred of gentleness they would have until they were both shaking and thoroughly, hopelessly  _fucked_.  

As though he _couldn’t physically wait_ long enough to do a better job, Virgil took one single stroke up and down his cock with the lube and thrust in to the hilt.  Yuri made a sound that felt _holy_.  Like something reserved for the first time a person sees God.

Three soft tones tell Virgil that the monitors were up and functional, and that’s all he needed.

His pace was _punishing,_ like Yuri’s gorgeous _(fragile, breakable)_ body was the one thing tethering him to earth.  At that point, it might as well have been.  His nails raked hard down Yuri’s back, like getting a grip on his flesh was going to let Virgil drive in deeper, harder.  

He needed more than this.  

He needed to make Yuri cum so hard he couldn’t _move_.  

The walls of the inner sanctum began rotating and shifting, and it was only half-purposeful.  Reminding Yuri where they were was obviously the first priority, but like many Next, the stronger his emotion was, the easier his power was to use.  So much so that certain things almost seemed to move of their own will, though he knew that wasn’t the case.  

One of the cables that had been around Yuri’s torso traveled up the length of his body like a serpent, finally settling to coil around his neck.  Virgil felt his pulse through it secondhand.  It matched the slow thrum he felt from deep, _deep_ inside of him.  

 _ **More**_.

The thick cable and the thin, straight rod came to him from the side of the room simultaneously.  Again, he knew that on some level he called to them, but they seemed to know what he wanted before he even asked it of them.  

_Fuck. Yuri’s shuddering, trembling, gasping for breath shouldn’t do this to him.  It shouldn’t make him this hard to know how fragile Yuri really was.  Knowing he could break that beautiful body in pieces if he wanted to.  Shred him down to blood and flesh._

_Knowing he never, ever, ever would._

The cable and the rod slicked themselves in the pot that Virgil brought over earlier.  The cord was braided on the end - course and rough enough to give Yuri the fucking that he wanted, but not enough so to be any real danger.  The rod was thick, but not the thickest they’d used.

If Yuri had enough breath to do so, he would have screamed.  The cable slid in beside Virgil, who never slowed down for even a moment - at the same time that the small rod began moving down the inside of his cock.  

Virgil hissed at the friction between himself and the cable, but he didn’t let up.  The coil around Yuri’s neck tightened and slacked in time with his thrusts, and he drew his hips up higher, just a little bit higher – 

“Y…. _Yuri….”_

He breathed it like a prayer, like he was _begging_ his partner for something he couldn’t name.  

It came out closer to words of _worship_ than pleading.  

It was too much.  He leaned over, practically _laying_ on Yuri as he fucked him, and sank his teeth into his shoulder.  

Yuri’s lurch underneath him was the last thing it took.  

With a hard gasp, and nails gripping for any part of Yuri’s back that he could reach, Virgil buried himself as far in as he could go, his legs shaking as he came so hard that it _hurt_.

The force of Virgil’s orgasm tightening the restraints without him fully knowing, plus the sensation of his cum filling him from the inside pulled the most beautiful, filthy sound from his lips.  He was in tears.  His entire body shook.  

When Virgil pulled the rod out, much more roughly than he intended, Yuri’s orgasm hit so hard that it winded him, even when Virgil relaxed the restraints around his neck.  Virgil’s weight was back on his feet, and he held Yuri close as he rode the aftershocks of his climax.  

_There really was nothing more gorgeous in the world._

* * *

Removing the restraints was a slow, gradual process.  

His neck was first, obviously.  Virgil took care to ensure that none of the bruises would cause any permanent damage, and that Yuri’s trachea wasn’t in danger of collapsing anytime soon because of the stress.  Then came his legs and feet, which Virgil set gently down on a flat part of the floor below them.

“Ah.  O- _ow -”_

“I…oh, I should have taken that out first - ”

“It’s fine, just…”

The cable was still buried deep inside.  Virgil mentally cursed himself for missing it.  

Before removing it, he let all of the other vine-like restraints fall slack against Yuri’s body, allowing him to push them out of the way and free himself easily.  When he did, Virgil went ahead and tied them around a pipe behind him, out of the way.  

“Give me your leg.”  He said softly, lifting one of Yuri’s legs to rest over his hip.  He supported it effortlessly, letting his partner lean on him for balance.  Gently, slowly, he slid the cable out with his free hand, using his power only to ensure that he wasn’t about to cut him on the way out.

“Are _you_ alright?”  Yuri asked as Virgil set his leg back on the ground.  He only slightly winced at the sensation.  

“…I just _strangled_ you.”  Virgil squinted.

“You’re prone to migraines.  The last thing I would want is for you to be in pain.”

…

Virgil was equal parts touched and…about to fall flat on his face.  Was he serious?  Was Yuri actually - 

…Of course he was.  He was…

…

The kiss was _incredibly_ soft, quite possibly softer than any they shared before.  Virgil moved from Yuri’s lips to the side of his nose, then pulled back to press their foreheads together.

“You’re bleeding.  From _multiple_ places, in fact.  I need to monitor you for the next few hours to make sure that you don’t _drop dead._   A headache is nothing in comparison.” 

Yuri made a face.  Virgil almost smiled.  

After he finally disassembled the machine several quiet, comfortable minutes later, when they pulled on the street clothes that they had waiting in the car, he reached casually into the pocket of his pants.  

To his relief, the ring was right where he left it.


End file.
